


Fate

by ichibiotaku



Series: Ties [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibiotaku/pseuds/ichibiotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fate. This is the work of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

“There’s been an awakening. . .Have you felt it?”

“Yes,” Kylo Ren responds to his master. 

Supreme Leader Snoke looks thoughtful. “There’s something. . .The droid we seek is aboard the  _ Millennium Falcon _ . . .in the hands of your father. . .Han Solo.” 

Ren agonizes inwardly at the mention of his father. Rey took the  _ Millennium Falcon _ , piloted it, escaped with it, and now, she is with his father, with ever so important droid, with one of his traitorous Storm Troopers. Of all the freighters in the galaxy, it had to be his father’s freighter. Of all the droids to harbor, of all the traitors to the Order. This is fate. This is the work of the Force.

“He means nothing to me.”

“Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test.”

Kylo Ren holds his head high. “By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”

“We shall see. . .” Snoke replies. 

When he leaves Snoke’s communication chamber, Ren heads briskly to his quarters. A myriad of thoughts daunt him now, but there is no time to be intimidated. His old master is still far away, hidden from the galaxy, but she is near. She is with Han Solo. She is with FN-2187. His link to her is much too weak now. She may have reawakened, but still, regaining his link to her will be too difficult if he does not encounter her soon. 

He must find her. 

He will find her. 


End file.
